crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorrow that kills
Well I suppose I will get straight to the point. I am being followed. By what, I do not know. All I know is it kills. I don't know how, but I could imagine the torture it's victims go through before they die. But let's start at the beginning. This all started about a month ago. My parents constantly argued and my sister was leaving for the Air Force in about a week. I was a lonely teen. I had maybe two friends. So most of my time was spent alone. I wasted my life on a computer and such. Anyway that's not what you want to read. The real terror began about three weeks ago. My sister had left and I became a very depressed teen. My parents were getting a divorce and I started failing school. One night I woke as I heard a scratching on my bedroom wall. I looked around thinking it was my cat. However in the corner of my room I saw them. A pair of white glowing eyes. I froze in terror as I stared at the shadowy figure. The thing moved closer. I wouldn't call it walking, more like a creeping shuffle. A sudden wave of sorrow came over me. Tears welled up in my eyes and my vision blurred. The thing was at my bedside now. It stretched out a bony fingered hand. The claws glowed an ominous black. The last thing I remembered was my vision failing. I woke up in the hospital a few days later. My abdomen was bandaged. I looked to my left and saw my dad. He looked up and gasped. He rushed over to my bed and flung his arms around me and sobbed. I asked him what happened and he quickly explained. Apparently I had gotten so depressed I had stabbed myself in the chest. My screaming had woke him up and he rushed me to the hospital. A week later I was released from the hospital. I rarely stayed at home for fear of the creature I called Sorrow. I often slept in the streets to avoid Sorrow. But now, as I stare at the shadowy figure with the white eyes I know. I can never escape. Out of fear I ran down the ally way. Dead end. I beat on the brick wall that blocked my escape. I sobbed as I beat on the wall. My fists began to bleed and Sorrow crept closer. I turned to face my killer. My eyes level with it's. I stopped crying and I grew very quiet. Sorrow whispered something "Its time." I then felt a searing pain in my chest and I looked down to see my hand on the handle of a knife, which was embedded in my chest. My vision blacked and my body went limp as my soul left it. I knew I was damned and was destined for hell. Category:Wall of Text Category:Shok ending Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Sucide